Conquered & Conned
by Chevreuil
Summary: DaeJae, DaeLo, BangJae, B.A.P. Pas très joyeux, une histoire banale de tromperie, mais qui laisse pourtant des marques. De l'humiliation, une passion dévorante, et des envies de disparaître. Comment lutter contre ce sentiment si vicieux et pervers qu'est l'amour ?
1. Douloureusement vôtre

La télévision éclairait la pièce d'une faible lueur. Mise sous silence, elle me laissait dans un abyme sans bruit, sombre. Effrayant.

Daehyun n'est pas là. Comme tous les soirs depuis un certain temps, il rentre tard. Trop tard.

Avec l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis rentré.

Soûl.

-Youngjae !

Le pas chancelant, il trébuche sur un sac. Mon sac. J'ai la rage, mon amour propre tombe en miettes.

Un suçon trône sur son cou, juste là, sous sa pomme d'Adam.

-C'est quoi ce foutoir, 'Jae ?

Il s'approche, et se laisse tomber près de moi. Sur le lit.

-On part en voyage ?  
-J'y vais.  
-Tu vas où ?  
-Loin de toi.

Silence. Il comprend peu à peu. Lentement, il saisit qu'il n'aura plus personne à faire souffrir.

-Tu me quitte ?!

Je ne répond. À quoi est-ce que ça servirait, sérieusement ?

Il rit, le souffle haletant. Il suffoque, vire rouge. Il se rend si désirable sans le savoir.

Son pull le quitte, son torse est nu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein 'Jae ?!

Avec force, il m'empoigne les poignets, et bascule au-dessus de moi. Il pleure, bouillonne de rage, sa pomme d'Adam tressaute. La marque violacée me nargue.

-T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?! Je le savais ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce Bang !

Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage, son souffle frôle mes lèvres. Malgré la forte odeur d'alcool, la senteur du savon est encore là. La flagrance inconnue aussi. Estomac qui se retourne, boyaux qui se broient. Si douloureux.

-Je t'avais interdit de continuer à le voir !

Sa prise se resserre, il glisse dans mon cou. Des hauts le cœur. Nos larmes qui se mélangent. Et on le fait là. Je jouis contre le matelas, lui sur moi. Nous nous unissons pour la dernière fois, avec dégoût et haine. Force et violence.

Puis il s'endort, en me serrant fort contre lui.

Avec ce parfum entêtant. Ce parfum qui m'est inconnu, et qui m'est pourtant devenu coutumier. Ça coule à nouveau, au niveau de mes yeux. Désagréable. Tout se mélange, larmes, sueur, fluide corporel.

Je me sens poisseux, sale, et soumis.

Me défaisant de sa prise, le froid me mord la peau. Collant, mon bas ventre est collant. Mes lèvres aussi. Humilié. L'atmosphère est chauffée par la moiteur de la pièce, imprégnée de l'odeur du sperme de Daehyun.

Cette personne qui a tout brisé. Je sens sa présence constante. Même au lit, ce soir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il l'a baisait elle. Pas moi.

Écœurant.

Je file sous la douche, l'eau froide essaye vainement de me purifier. Ma bile se mélange au savon et à l'eau. C'est pesant. Mes jambes ont du mal à me tenir, je me sens faible. Et las. Amer.

Certains ont l'ouïe fine, d'autre la vue. Moi c'est l'odorat. Tout serait plus simple, sans ça. Il aurait suffit de fermer les yeux, et de se boucher les oreilles. De continuer à croire aux mensonges honteux qu'il me balançait au visage aussi souvent que son foutre.

Je m'habille, des habits neufs sur lesquels il n'a jamais posé les yeux.

Je le dévisage. Ses cheveux blonds, semblable aux miens. Ils collent à son front, un souffle léger s'échappe de ses lèvres. Son torse se soulève régulièrement, alors qu'il gigote dans le lit, cherchant ma présence.

Ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Silencieusement, j'attrape mon sac. Tremblant, j'ouvre la porte. Chancelant, je descends les escaliers.

Incertain, je sors, ouvrant mes bras à un futur plus heureux.


	2. Amoureusement vôtre

-Bien dormi ?

-Hm..

Les draps se froissent alors qu'il se rapproche un peu de moi. Ses longs bras enlacent ma taille, et sa tête se réfugie dans mon épaule, le soleil commençant à se montrer.

Il fait agréablement chaud. Ça a du bon d'être grand, finalement. Sa carrure m'entoure de partout, ses jambes entremêlées dans les miennes, son torse collé contre le mien. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il semble si frêle caler dans mes bras comme cela.

-Youngjae, on ne peut pas sécher le boulot, aujourd'hui ?

Il a la voix rauque par le sommeil, la rendant encore plus suave qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Il pousse une plainte, tout en passant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ses longs doigts caressent ma nuque, et ses jambes libèrent les miennes, comprenant le message. Il se rendort presque immédiatement. J'attends d'entendre ses légers ronflements, pour quitter sa prise.

Il grogne, et cherche de sa main ma présence dans notre lit.

Et cette fois-ci, je suis sûr que c'est bien la mienne qu'il cherche.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je sors de la chambre. Arrivé dans la cuisine je commence la routine habituelle le petit déjeuner.

Des omelettes, du riz, du lait, et du café .. Mince, plus de café. Grognant de mécontentement, je cherche une alternative les voisins … ? Trop tôt. La supérette … ? Trop tard.

Bon, je me résigne aujourd'hui ce sera le café infect du travail. Reprenant la chose en main, je fais chauffer le riz, tourne les omelettes, et sors le lait. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Yong Guk sort de la chambre, lentement, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

-Youngjae … ?

Mon prénom glisse sur sa langue, d'un ton doux. Il marche lentement vers moi, et s'accroche à mon dos alors que je m'affaire toujours à préparer quelque chose pour nous remplir l'estomac. Je le sens inspecter la table.

-Plus de café ?

Ses bras passent au-dessus de mes épaules, et éteignent les plaques.

-Et non …

Ses mains taquines descendent jusqu'à mon bas de pyjama.

-Étant donné que c'était à ton tour d'aller faire les courses c'est de ta faute. Comme compensation, j'exige ta présence sous la douche avec moi.

-Ça pourrait se faire, oui.

Il rit, et m'entraîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. À peine entrés, il me déshabille. Lentement. Tendrement.

Ses lèvres embrassent une nouvelle fois mon cou. Chaudement. Pulpeuses et mutines, elles réchauffent chaque parcelles de peau. Puis elles remontent vers les miennes, les dévorant presque.

Nu, à sa merci, sa voix chaude gémis à mon oreille, alors qu'à mon tour je le caresse. Pressé, il me pousse presque dans la cabine de douche.

Sous le jet d'eau, et pendant deux heures, nous le faisons trois fois. Amoureusement.

[...]

Le temps est passé si vite, que nous arrivons en retard au boulot, le ventre vide, et accueillis par les vannes salaces de nos collègues. Le fait que nous soyons en couple n'est qu'une rumeur de bureau. Pour eux, nous ne restons que des meilleurs amis, en colocation, partageant la même passion.

Par contre le fait que je sois gay est avéré. À ma manière de me comporter, de parler, qu'ils disent. Ça ne reste qu'un ramassis de préjugés. Cela se confirme par leur avis sur Yong Guk un type si viril, ne peut être qu'hétéro.

Ça m'arrange, moins de concurrence, moins de risque.

À l'entrée, nous nous arrêtons pour boire le fameux café. Sucré pour lui, serré pour moi. Nous discutons de nos projets pour le week-end prochain. À voix basse, loin du monde. Yong Guk n'est pas à l'aise avec notre couple.

Il n'arrive pas encore à s'assumer, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais que c'est surtout à cause sa timidité maladive, qu'il traîne depuis nos années lycée.

Le café fini, nous nous dirigeons vers la poubelle. Sa grande main frôle la mienne alors qu'il jette son gobelet. Ce sera notre dernier contact jusqu'à ce soir. Il me lance un petit sourire, puis se dirige vers son étage.

Les salles d'enregistrement. Il est l'un des compositeurs personnels de la TS Enternment. Seulement à leur service, grâce à lui ils arrivent à sortir des musiques avec une touche musicale nouvelle. Celle de Yong Guk. Bien qu'ils aient peu de groupe à leur actif. Seulement Secret, en fait, et quelques chanteurs solo.

Le plus lentement possible, je me dirige vers mon bureau à moi. Au rez-de-chaussée. Ça fait un an et quelques mois que j'ai moins de plaisir à aller au travail. Peu de groupe signifie peu de compagnie, étant donné que les filles ont déjà toutes un manager attitré, même chose pour les solo.

Avant, j'assistais celui de Seong Won et Kyung Wook. C'était vraiment agréable, de bons aînés. Malheureusement Corée oblige passage à l'armée. Depuis, je m'occupe de petites broutilles comme aller chercher les Secret.

Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles aient retenues mon nom.

Soupirant, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise de bureau. J'essaie de faire passer le temps, mais rien n'y fait, je m'ennuie ferme. Prenant ma flemme à deux mains, je me rend aux salles d'entraînement.

C'est toujours amusant de voir les stagiaires pratiquer. Passer d'adolescent, à arme commerciale. Des notes se font entendre, une ballade, et une voix grave. Celle d'Himchan, sans aucun doute. C'est une recrue présente depuis un ou deux ans, je crois. Plutôt sympathique, on bavarde souvent ensemble.

Il y a aussi Jong Up et Junhong.

Sauf qu'à choisir, je préfère Himchan et Jong Up. Junhong m'agace. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, c'est viscéral.

M'attendant à le trouver seul, je ne prend pas la peine de toquer.

J'apprendrais à le faire, la prochaine fois. Il n'était pas seul, je vais sûrement passer pour un type sans-manière auprès d'un nouveau stagiaire. Super. L'autre type reste de dos, à farfouiller sur la chaîne stéréo.

-Oh ! Youngjae-ah ! Je te présente le nouveau coach vocal !

-Un nouveau ? Mais où est passé Na Yung ? Demandais-je, sans vraiment porter attention à l'autre présence dans la pièce.

J'aimais bien Na Yung, moi. Une trentenaire sympathique, et sage.

-Elle a été acceptée dans une agence, pour débuter en carrière solo ! C'est cool, non ?

-Ouais, génial, même !

-Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous quitter la salle, s'il-vous-plait ? Nous sommes en plein échauffement, trancha une voix.

Le ton me disait vaguement quelque chose. Mal à l'aise, je m'inclinais, m'excusais, et retournais vers mon bureau, le pas lent. J'allais royalement me faire chier, aujourd'hui, c'était sûr.


	3. Hors-Série (3 ans auparavant)

Les boucles blondes caressent sa peau, glissent lentement le long de son torse, jusqu'à son aine. Une langue taquine enserre tendrement sa hampe. Ses jambes tremblent, il vacille légèrement, et s'accoude au mur.

-Aaah ...

Le glissement accélère, le bruit de succion résonnant dans toute la pièce, rythmé par les gémissements de Daehyun. Il allait venir, c'était proche. Des mains, fines, grandes, agrippent ses hanches et le plaque fortement contre le mur.

-C'est moi qui gère, hyung.  
-Accélère, bordel.

Écoutant docilement la demande, le jeune blond enfourne plus profondément, plus rapidement le membre de son aîné, presque au point de s'en étouffer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son hyung ?

-Ah, Junhong ...

Il se permet un petit sourire, alors que la semence jaillis dans sa gorge. Chaude, amer, elle coule le long de sa trachée. Léchant le reste collant ses lèvres, il se relève.

-C'était du rapide, dis donc ...

À peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase, que Daehyun happe ses lèvres, violemment. Il le plaque à son tour contre le mur, laissant glisser ses mains le long du corps encore en pleine croissance. Assez grand pour se le permettre, Junhong dépose sa tête avec tendresse sur le crâne de son amant. Caressant ses omoplates nues, il frissonne en sentant de longs doigts descendre plus bas.

Son pantalon, son caleçon, tout y passe.

Sur le sol, avec passion. Daehyun embrasse. Daehyun suce. Daehyun lèche. Junhong ne sait plus où donner de la tête, tout est si rapide, si empressé.

Daehyun aime le sexe.

C'est par là que tout passe. Les sentiments. L'amour, la haine. La frustration.

-Dae'...

La voix de Junhong est rendue rauque, il a la bouche sèche. Quémandant un baiser, Daehyun s'abaisse vers lui et l'embrasse, alors qu'il entre brusquement en lui. Il attrape ses jambes, et les remonte jusqu'à ses épaules.

La vue est si érotiquement impudique.

Junhong a toujours eu de petites jambes, pour un long torse. Elles sont douces. Musclées. Des jambes de danseur. Celles de Youngjae sont longues, tendres. Assez pour ne pas paraître totalement masculines.

Le plus jeune enserre le cou de Daehyun, lui soufflant ses gémissements à l'oreille.

Youngjae a la peau plus halé hanches marquées, pour un homme. Junhong a encore des hanches étroites d'adolescent.

Junhong aime le sexe. Il aime sentir qu'on le prend jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. C'est pour ça que Daehyun est là.

Junhong aime Daehyun. Il aime son sourire, sa façon d'attraper sa taille quand il l'embrasse. C'est pour ça que Daehyun est là.

Daehyun aime le sexe. Il aime se sentir à l'étroit. Sentir qu'on le désire. Que son envie est réciproque. C'est pour ça que Junhong est là.

Daehyun aime Youngjae. Il aime la manière dont Youngjae peut être si sérieux, et doux à la fois. La manière dont il lui dit tendrement qu'il n'est pas d'humeur. C'est pour ça que Junhong est là.

Youngjae aime son travail. Il aime savoir qu'on a besoin de lui. C'est pour ça que Junhong et Daehyun sont là.

Youngjae aime Daehyun. Il aime la façon dont Daehyun croit qu'il est aveuglément innocent. C'est pour ça que Youngjae n'est pas là.


	4. Patiemment vôtre

Il se laisse emporter par les notes. Par les sensations que lui procurent la musique, et cette voix rauque, pourtant indéniablement faite pour chanter des ballades. Son timbre aux intonations rassurantes ne fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil, satisfait du travail fourni par l'un de ses stagiaires préféré.

Celle de Youngjae aussi est rassurante. Douce, et chaude aussi. À la fois apaisante, et sensuelle. Tous ces contrastes, toutes ces facettes, font aussi parties intégrante de son caractère. C'est pourquoi il l'aime.

Depuis le lycée. Maladivement timide, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot en cours, ou aux inconnus. Il n'y avait que Youngjae, qui n'avait pas eu peur de sa carrure imposante, de sa voix grave. Il avait su braver tout ça. Et grâce à sa curiosité d'enfant, ils étaient devenus amis. Et peu à peu, meilleurs amis.

Ses sentiments ne l'ont pas aidé, durant son adolescence. Ils étaient venus peu à peu, vicieusement. Puis il était tombé sous le charme de son ami. Il avait pris du recul, et c'est à ce moment là que Daehyun a fait son apparition.

En accumulant tout ça, sa timidité, ses sentiments, il n'avait pas pu retenir Youngjae. Et Daehyun l'avait arraché à lui.

Ce type avait réussi à bousiller six ans d'amitié, en à peine quelques mois. Enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien, non ? Finalement, il lui était revenu son Youngjae.

-Oppa, tu devrais faire une pause, il est quinze heures et tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné.  
-Je sais, Ji Eun. Tu m'accompagnes ? Sourit-il.

La dénommée Ji Eun répondit à son sourire, et lui intima de se lever en ouvrant la porte du studio. Leader vocale des Secret, cette femme avait tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir.

Y compris un charme fou. Pour l'agence, ils entretenaient une relation. Une relation amoureuse. Il fallait les comprendre, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. La preuve, Ji Eun venait même le sortir de sa tanière pour prendre un peu l'air.

Ça l'arrangeait

Moins de soupçon sur Youngjae et lui.

Le seul risque qui reste est qu'on s'intéresse à Youngjae, et à ses joues rondes, sa voix sucrée.

Non. Il ne craint rien. Youngjae ne ferait jamais ça. Il a confiance en lui.

Tant que Daehyun n'est pas là.

-Oppa, quelque chose te tracasse ?  
-Une broutille.  
-Une broutille assez importante pour te couper l'appétit, alors.

Il eut un léger soupir, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle penchait la tête de côté, l'air interrogateur.

-N'essaye pas de prendre une moue mignonne, Ji Eun. Ça ne prend pas avec moi.  
-Peu importe, fais ce que tu veux. Tant que tu manges, et que tu acceptes de me suivre dans les salles d'entraînement.  
-Te suivre dans les salles d'entraînement ?  
-Oui, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Le remplaçant de Na Yung.  
-Si tu veux, pas de soucis. J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et se concentra sur son plat.

Lui, mangeant distraitement, se replongea dans ses pensées.

Il n'a jamais pu tolérer Daehyun. Tout de lui l'insupportait, et l'insupporte encore. Son comportement envers lui, et sa façon d'agir avec Youngjae. La première fois qu'il était venu leur parler, il avait tout de suite compris.

Avec son air impérieux, il était venu _conquérir_ Youngjae.

Et dés qu'il avait pu déposer ses doigts sur lui, il l'avait jalousement revendiqué comme son territoire. Insultant copieusement chaque personne qu'il considérait trop proche de Youngjae.

Enfin, il avait fait des efforts avec lui. Il rit, un rire morne. Il aurait pu s'en passer de ses efforts. De toute façon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il avait tenté de partager son territoire avec lui, de part peu équitable, certes, mais il avait essayé.

Vainement. En essayant, il avait remarqué leur lien. Une amitié de six ans laisse des marques.

Il a vite laissé tomber, s'accaparant Youngjae, sans que celui-ci ne c'en aperçoive.

Daehyun l'enfermait dans son monde. Il passait son temps avec lui, cherchant à le rendre dépendant de leur bulle, de sa présence.

Et il avait réussi.

Daehyun avait aimé Youngjae. Jusqu'à la fin, il l'avait chéri, désiré. Même si Youngjae en avait douté. Yong Guk connaît mieux Daehyun, que Youngjae même. Parce-qu'il a compris. Il a compris l'amour, l'admiration, que portait Daehyun pour Youngjae.

Le truc, c'est qu'il l'avait aimé de la mauvaise manière. Trop fortement pour son bien, et pour celui de ceux les entourant.

Daehyun n'aimait jamais personne de la bonne façon. Tout son entourage en faisait les frais. Aujourd'hui encore, Yong Guk est persuadé que quelqu'un, en ce moment même, souffre à cause de Daehyun, et de sa passion dévorante.

Et il n'a pas tort.


	5. Hors série 2 (4 ans auparavant)

Lime, plus poussé que pour pour le chapitre trois.

* * *

-Tu n'aimeras que moi, hein Youngjae ?

Youngjae ne répond pas, trop occupé à déshabiller Daehyun. Un Daehyun soûl, encore une fois. Il empeste l'alcool, et la sueur. Son visage est rouge, et ses yeux luttent pour ne pas se fermer.

-Allez, vas-y, dis-le.

Aucune réponse encore une fois. Youngjae l'allonge avec tendresse sur le lit, et s'assied à ses côtés, le bordant.

-Ça c'est passé comment, l'audition ?

-J'ai pas été pris..

Youngjae s'en doutait. C'était évident. Sinon il ne serait pas rentré dans un état pareil. Mais il fallait qu'il lui demande, pour pouvoir lui redonner confiance après. Pour pouvoir lui faire comprendre, qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir.

-La prochaine fois sera le bonne, alors.

Daehyun nie de la tête, et ses yeux sont bien ouverts.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis un minable. Quelle agence voudrait de moi ?

-Des tas d'agences. Tu tombes mal, c'est tout. Ils n'étaient peut être pas d'humeur … Dis toi juste que le problème ne vient pas de toi, d'accord ?

-Il vient de qui alors, si ce n'est pas de moi ?

Daehyun commence à gigoter, il veut se libérer, il étouffe sous cette couette. Sous le regard de Youngjae. Il veut se cacher sous terre, et ne plus jamais ressortir. Mais il ferait comment sans Youngjae, hein ? Si il doit se terrer, il l'emporte avec lui.

Dans un endroit où ils seront seuls. Rien que tous les deux. Loin des autres. Ceux qui pourraient lui prendre son Youngjae.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Youngjae. S'il-te-plait.

-Je t'aime.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure, qui réchauffa Daehyun tout entier. Les larmes montèrent, vite. Il sanglotait contre le torse de Youngjae.

Daehyun avait l'alcool mauvais.

-Tu n'aimeras que moi, hein ?

Ça ne sonnait pas mièvre. Ni romantique. Juste désespéré. Une plainte. Le genre de déclarations habituelles venant de Daehyun.

-Bien sûr. Rien que toi.

Et ça aussi, ça ne sonnait pas mièvre. Ni romantique. Juste comme une promesse. Un accord tacite, entre eux sous aucun prétexte, ils ne se quitteraient. Ils avançaient avec prudence, taisant les maux qui risqueraient de briser leur couple.

C'était une bulle de passion, il n'y avait qu'amour, adoration, et sexe. Pas de place pour les disputes. Pas de force pour les disputes. Daehyun tend les bras vers Youngjae. Youngjae soupire, mais se penche vers Daehyun, et répond à son étreinte.

Il pleure toujours. Ça coule à flot.

Cette soirée est routinière. C'est habituel. Daehyun qui pleure, qui se lamente, et qui quémande de l'amour. Youngjae qui sourit, qui console, et qui donne de l'amour. Daehyun prend, et donne. Youngjae donne.

Il ne prend que rarement, ne demande que rarement. Daehyun a besoin d'amour, de confiance. Ses sentiments il les donne par le contact. Tour son amour, il le mettait là-dedans. Chaque baiser, chaque coup de rein.

Chaque regard, sourire.

Et il aimait recevoir autant d'attention. Ce qu'il aimait moins, c'était que Youngjae ne demande rien. Qu'il ne demande pas autant d'amour que lui. Qu'il ne semble pas autant s'accrocher. Mais c'est faux, hein ? Youngjae est accroché aussi, hein ? Youngjae a autant besoin de lui, que lui a besoin de son attention, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Rien que tous les deux.

-Youngjae … Laisse moi te toucher.

-Non, Daehyun t'es soûl, et je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Mais moi j'ai envie …

D'un geste vif, il l'attrape par les cheveux, et se colle à lui, embrassant son front, son nez, puis ses lèvres. Il encadre son visage de ses deux mains.

-S'il-te-plait ? Il souffle, contre ses lèvres.

Et Youngjae craque. Il se jette sur sa bouche. Cette bouche qui fait la moue, qui gémis. Cette bouche qui l'aime, et qu'il aime. Cette bouche tentatrice, qui peut lâcher des énormités absurdes autant que des paroles sages, et réconfortantes.

Daehyun répond au baiser, avec empressement. Il veut le sentir sur lui. Il veut l'englober, le prendre tout entier. Il inverse les positions, et enlève d'un geste brusque son t-shirt. Il passe par sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam qu'il mordille avec plaisir, en entendant les sons qui sortent de la délicieuse bouche de Youngjae.

Il descend plus bas, il lèche, et il suce. Ce ventre plat, un peu rond. Cet adorable ventre, qu'il est le seul à pouvoir voir, et toucher. Il détache d'un geste pressé le bouton du jean de Youngjae, descend sa braguette, ainsi que le pantalon lui-même. Il se retrouve face à cette chose qu'il aime tant.

Le centre de son amour. La chose qui lui permet de fusionner avec Youngjae. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de satisfaction, et baisse le boxer d'un coup sec. Comme si il était affamé, il attrape entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses la hampe dressée fièrement de Youngjae.

Il se sent littéralement fondre en entendant les gémissements de Youngjae, et en sentant son désir enfler dans sa bouche. Il aspire, et suce. Il y met tout ce qu'il ressent. Sa passion, sa frustration dans sa vie professionnelle, et son envie incommensurable d'avoir Youngjae rien que pour lui.

Il y va plus rapidement, n'en pouvant plus. Il veut que Youngjae vienne, là, tout de suite. Il veut se sentir plein de Youngjae. Il veut fusionner avec lui. En accélérant le mouvement, et la pression, Youngjae jouis, en couinant le nom de Daehyun.

Daehyun relève la tête, et fixe Youngjae droit les yeux. Et il avale. Il avale Youngjae, et tout ce qu'il y a en lui. Sa colère, sa joie, ses souvenirs. Il se laisse tomber sur lui, et dépose avec lenteur sa tête sur son ventre. Il caresse ses flancs, et ferme les yeux se laissant bercer pas les doigts tendres jouant avec ses cheveux.

Il sombre vite dans le sommeil, chauffé par le corps brûlant de Youngjae, et par la moiteur de la chambre. Youngjae le suit bien vite, recouvrant leurs corps d'une couverture.


	6. Hors série 3 part 1 (4 ans auparavant)

-Professeur, vous accepteriez de.. ?

Daehyun haussa un sourcil perplexe, en se retournant, laissant ses affaires de côté.

-De.. ?

-Eh bien.. il y a ce film, au cinéma. L'adaptation du roman dont nous avons souvent parlé, et je me disais que nous pourrions aller le voir ensemble.

Comme toute personne normale, Daehyun a très bien remarqué que son élève avait un béguin pour lui. Depuis un moment. Mais.. Youngjae n'allait pas être là de la soirée, et il n'aimait pas rester seul à la maison. C'était triste.

Il hésita encore un peu, pendant que Junhong se décourageait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, retrouvant son sourire quand son tuteur lui indiqua de l'attendre dehors, le temps qu'il rassemble ses affaires. Sautillant de joie, il acquiesça, et obéit.

Une fois dehors, et surtout au cinéma, ce fut Daehyun qui paya les places, et Junhong les confiseries. L'aîné tiqua, en voyant que Junhong ne s'était pris qu'une simple boisson, mais ne dit rien, se concentrant sur ses pop corn et sur le film, estimant qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Un film d'horreur.

Les deux sursautaient au même moment, bien que Junhong soit le plus effrayé, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son siège, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de l'écran. Puis il y avait Daehyun, et son instinct affectueux, voir maternel, qui repris le dessus.

Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques temps tous les deux, et très tôt une grand complicité naquit entre eux. C'est pour ça que tout naturellement, Daehyun saisit la main de Junhong, et la caressa, histoire de le rassurer, son bras libre l'aidant à le rapprocher autant qu'il pouvait contre son torse.

Ce fut un simple soupir d'aise de la part de Junhong, qui déclencha tout ce qui passa par la suite.

Le souffle lui échappa du bout des lèvres, alors que Daehyun massait distraitement sa main, son autre main cachant les yeux de son élève à chaque scène qu'il jugeait gore. La tête de Junhong, sans trop savoir comment, se retrouvait très près de sa tête, de son cou.

Alors quand le souffle glissa, il percuta sa peau, et la recouvrit de chair de poule, un frisson le parcourant. Daehyun remonta sa main sur le bras nu de Junhong, le caressant jusqu'à son épaule, se déconcentrant finalement totalement du film, intéressé par les réactions timides de Junhong qui se laissa faire, trop heureux que son professeur lui accorde autant d'attention.

Se rapprochant peu à peu, l'attraction qui les unissait suivant l'ordre des choses, Junhong se retrouva sur ses genoux. La salle était peu peuplée, ce film n'était pas une grosse production, et le noir, les protégeait de tout regard.

Dans cette noirceur, chaque geste se faisait plus franc, comme les doigts de Daehyun caressant les hanches frêles et étroites de Junhong, ou les lèvres de Junhong, choyant le cou et la mâchoire de Daehyun.

Quand le plus jeune insista sur son point sensible, là, juste à côté de sa pomme d'Adam, Daehyun se sentit partir, un gémissement bien distinct lui échappant. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur la peau douce du dos de Junhong, la découvrant avec délice, et le plaquant contre lui, envieux de plus.

Suite à se rapprochement, les hanches du plus jeune bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, créant une friction électrisante pour l'un et l'autre, au point que Junhong gémisse à son tour, contre l'oreille de Daehyun qui repris ses esprits à l'entente de ce son si... excitant.

Le repoussant avec toute la volonté dont il est capable, le souffle court, il lui halète :

-Descends de là, le film est bientôt terminé..

Le regard vague, et les joues rougies par le plaisir, relevant la tête, Junhong lui souffle, tout contre les lèvres, le regard suppliant :

-Encore...

La soumission dont il serait capable pour l'obtenir se lit facilement dans ses yeux. Ne savant comment réagir, Daehyun se contente d'acquiescer, et réitérer sa demande. Docilement, il quitte ses genoux, et retourne sur son siège, passant le reste du film à serrer les cuisses, son bas ventre chauffant affreusement.

À son âge, un rien pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états, surtout si c'était son béguin du moment.

Le film se terminant, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle dans un silence gêné, Daehyun raccompagna Junhong chez lui, tout naturellement. Pendant le chemin, l'aîné eut le temps de réfléchir.

Et surtout de se rappeler. Youngjae. Youngjae et ses lèvres gourmandes, Youngjae et ses couinements soumis, quand on savait comment le prendre. La chaleur de son corps, son sourire, ses fossettes..

-Tu ne diras rien, hein.. ?

Junhong, frappé par la réalité, hocha piteusement la tête : c'est vrai, son professeur avait déjà quelqu'un. Sans un mot, il rentra chez lui.

Ce soir-là, Daehyun harcela Youngjae de message, et d'appel. Il voulait le voir, là maintenant. Un frisson de répugnance le repris : un corps contre le sien, des lèvres contre les siennes, un gémissement lui répondant.

Et tout ça, n'appartenant pas à Youngjae.

Quand il fut rentré, Daehyun se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa. Partout, tout ce qu'il pouvait sucer, mordiller. Si il avait pu, se tendre sous les caresses d'un autre, Youngjae aussi aurait très bien pu aussi..

Rageant à cette idée, il descendit instantanément plus bas, et fit comme à son habitude :

avala Youngjae, se nourrissant de lui. Et de ses soupirs d'extase.

Les jours qui suivirent fut plats. Junhong suivait de moins en moins ses cours particuliers, Daehyun devait se faire plus patient. Et surtout, Youngjae se faisait moins présent, totalement pris par ses cours.

Daehyun craqua, les nerfs à vif. Frustré par l'abstinence que lui imposait Youngjae, quand Junhong répondit une nouvelle fois à côté, il s'emporta. Élevant la voix, son poing s'abattit sur la table. Sous le choque, le plus jeune le regarda apeuré, en se mordant la lèvre, nerveusement. Son regard furibond dérivant, la tension étant sortie, il s'approcha de Junhong, comme hypnotisé.

Il était juste là. Face à lui. Prêt à le recevoir.

Se levant lentement, Junhong amorça un geste, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Daehyun attrapa doucement sa main, le faisant basculer sur le bureau, se plaçant entre ses jambes.

Et ainsi de suite.

Ils n'allèrent pas trop loin, n'étant pas prêts psychiquement aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Junhonng hanté par la peur de la première fois, Daehyun tout simplement répugné à l'idée d'aller aussi loin.

Pourtant ils franchirent le cap.


End file.
